


fuck me i love you

by candybank



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: ? i think ?, Degradation, M/M, Spitroasting, Sugar Baby AU, a smut fic i can tell u that, escort AU, i think, idk - Freeform, kind of, or - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-02
Updated: 2019-09-02
Packaged: 2020-10-05 16:28:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,051
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20491805
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/candybank/pseuds/candybank
Summary: “sorry. i don’t know what to do with my hands...”(a boy stark naked in bed, wrists bound above his head with an elegant Louis Vuitton monogram silk scarf in trademark brown.)





	fuck me i love you

**Author's Note:**

  * For [bbgyu](https://archiveofourown.org/users/bbgyu/gifts).

> mini playlist for this fic ♡♡  
♡ fuck it i love you - lana del rey  
♡ good love - aron  
♡ un village - baekhyun  
♡ stay up - baekhyun  
♡ can't feel my face - the weeknd

_dream a little dream of me, turn this into something sweet  
(and if i wasn’t so fucked up, i think i’d fuck you all the time)_

set the scene. a boy stark naked in bed, wrists bound above his head with an elegant Louis Vuitton monogram silk scarf in trademark brown. arms straining against the single dim light shining from right above him. he’s _ trembling _, and so shadows dance across the deep dips and well-placed curves that a hundred grueling hours at the gym have carved into his body. cock standing straight up, pressed against defined abs glistening with sweat, leaking precum like a fucking fountain. eyes shut tight and lips tucked tightly between his teeth, jaw sharp as he lifts his head up to the ceiling and groans.

the sound that comes out of him is guttural, needy. his knee twitches in time with the noise, and he can’t keep himself from squirming.

“stay still.”

mingyu tries to do as he’s told—he’s usually good at this, like gets-paid-fifty-grand-a-night-to-do-this-for-rich-men good—but now, he can’t keep his hips from bucking into the open air, can’t keep the desperation under his skin, can’t keep another whiny moan down his throat. 

“_ please— _” the word rushes out of him as he tries to swallow, catching in his throat and breaking in two. it makes him cough, gasp and sputter. body entirely too sensitive to be shocked, and so tears start running down his cheeks.

mingyu sniffles.

“are you crying?” 

the way he’s asked, mingyu wishes he could say no. but all he can answer with is another sniffle, tongue numb, head empty, mouth rendered entirely useless.

“are you crying?” he’s asked again, sounding even more incredulous and disgusted than before. mingyu can’t see him, and he can’t hear much besides the blood rushing in his ears, so when he feels the bed dip, he flinches. “i’ll give you something to cry about,” he’s told, jaw forced open and throat stuffed with something hot and thick.

mingyu coughs and chokes around the thing in his mouth, blocked airways forcing heavier tears out of his eyes. it takes him another second and his throat being fucked to figure out what’s happening. willing to take any form of relief, he sighs happily around the dick in his mouth. he tries to catch his breath and keep his lungs steady so he can put all of his effort into hollowing his cheeks and moving his tongue because this is what he does best. this is what pays for his apartment and his car and his bills and his phone and his wi-fi and his nasty shopping habit. but just as he’s about to do anything, his mouth is emptied. 

the whine that follows is involuntary, but there’s so little blood left in his brain that he doesn’t even hear it. and there’s so little feeling left in his face that he barely feels the hand brought down against his cheek. the slap is so loud that it echoes against the walls, so hard that it leaves a hot red mark that might just bruise.

“look at me,” he hears too late, and mingyu struggles to lift his eyelids open.

through vision blurry with tears and dark spots coloring the air, mingyu sees jeonghan’s face.

his blond hair and dark eyes, pale skin and pink lips.

jeonghan leans down and mingyu flinches. he thinks he sees a smile tug at jeonghan’s mouth, but their lips are pressed against each other before he can really think about it. jeonghan fits their mouths gently, softly, _ carefully _. the kiss is sweet with red wine and bitter with desperation, and mingyu kisses back. 

jeonghan keeps kissing him like that for a moment, all chaste and saccharine until he stops.

“did i hurt you?” jeonghan asks softly.

mingyu nods meekly.

jeonghan leans down and presses a kiss against his neck, his jaw, his earlobe. “did you like it?” he whispers.

mingyu swallows hard, and he nods again.

this must have been the right response, because not long after, he feels fingers wrap around his cock. body too sensitive, caught entirely off-guard, he gasps and jerks into the touch. it makes jeonghan laugh. he tightens his grip ever so slightly and keeps a slow rhythm going. mingyu’s chest heaves with heavier breaths.

“like that?” jeonghan asks.

mingyu nods.

jeonghan keeps jerking him off, pace unsteady, going too fast then too slow, too tight thent too loose. mingyu wonders if jeonghan’s teasing him. when jeonghan squeezes the base of his cock just right when he’s about to buck up his hips, he knows that he is.

“keep still,” jeonghan says firmly. mingyu nods to signal that he heard him, and he tries his very best. tightening his stomach and grinding his teeth so he won’t move.

“are you going to be good?” jeonghan asks, sounding doubtful. and mingyu knows it’s a trick, but it makes him more eager than ever to prove himself.

“yes,” he says shakily.

“promise?”

“i promise—”

there’s a heavy pause, and it’s in the silence that mingyu notices how he’s closed his eyes again. how he can’t see jeonghan again, how everything is dark again. he tries to open his eyes, but jeonghan closes them again with two gentle fingers.

“okay,” jeonghan says, sparking a kind of happiness in mingyu. he feels something warm pressed against the tip of his nose, and he guesses it’s a kiss. “i believe you.”

there’s a small moment of quiet, sheets shifting and bodies moving and his mouth is full with jeonghan when he feels something hot and wet envelope his dick. mingyu moans loudly in surprise, voice muffled—in truth, jeonghan’s lucky that mingyu didn’t bite. the hot wet thing starts moving, going up and down and away and back again, above and under, and again and again. with his hands tied and his mouth full, there’s not much mingyu can do. so, he does what he can. he hollows his cheeks and he swallows and he tries to breathe and he does it again, again, again, until jeonghan leaves him to kiss him.

it’s dirty this time, wet and open-mouthed and deep and messy. all the gentless from before gone, the carefulness forgotten. jeonghan kisses him, sucks on his neck, bites his shoulder. he drags his teeth down mingyu’s body, littering his skin with bright red stains like wine spilled on white sheets, with dark blue blotches like ink pressed into parchment.

the bed shifts with moving bodies, skin and sheets and silk. his mouth is drawn open with a thumb, and he doesn’t have to open his eyes to know that this isn’t jeonghan pressed against his throat anymore. against the insides of his cheeks, against the roof of his mouth. he tries to hide his smile by sucking harder, saliva dripping down the sides of his mouth, messy all over his chest.

and he barely feels his hips being lifted, his legs being pushed apart, which is why his brain processes nothing between hot tongue and cold lube and fingers pushed inside him until there’s three. mingyu shuts his eyes tighter, pulling them tight into sparrow’s feet. he’s surprised that he can still feel his toes, can still hear jeonghan when he says,

“jun. move him.”

mingyu feels empty for every single one of the ten seconds it takes to untie his wrists and get him onto his hands and feet. then, junhui is fucking his mouth again and jeonghan is fucking him with his fingers again, then jeonghan takes his fingers out. spreads mingyu apart with his hands, slides into him nice and slow, then takes him apart just like that. thrusts too deep too fast, and junhui too deep too much, but mingyu fists the bedsheets and soldiers on. he moans around the dick in his mouth, and tries to scratch more friction with his hips. and he feels time dissolve into nothing, the world reduced to absolutely nothing but the bed underneath him and the two men inside him. he thinks he must have completely left his body, because he remembers nothing from the second jeonghan pushed into him until the moment junhui grabs a handful of his hair and yanks his head back.

mingyu gasps.

“open your eyes,” jeonghan says, and mingyu is taken aback to see jeonghan in front of him when he does.

“ah,” jeonghan instructs, and mingyu’s jaw goes slack. jeonghan fists himself hard and fast, just another moment passing before he’s coming down mingyu’s throat in hot, white streams. he pushes his cock past mingyu’s lips, riding out the high just like that, wiping the last of it messily down mingyu’s cheeks.

he pushes mingyu’s chin up to make him close his mouth, to make him swallow. so, mingyu swallows without a word of question. too keen on what jeonghan likes, mingyu opens his mouth again when he’s done, so jeonghan can check to see if he took all of his medicine.

“good boy,” jeonghan smiles, pressing a quick kiss against his lips. he helps mingyu up. mingyu’s back pressed against junhui’s chest as junhui fucks into him and jeonghan jacks him off and sucks on his neck. it’s overwhelming, too much too fast.

“say my name when you come,” jeonghan says at just the right moment, and so mingyu comes apart in his hands. messy, lungs empty, barely finding the syllables to put his name together.

“my name now,” junhui whispers, pressing a kiss against his earlobe. “like you’re begging,” he says. and really, mingyu might have forgotten him and the dick up his ass if he hadn’t said anything, but now he remembers, so he breathes out a moan, breathes out, “_ jun— junnie— _ _ junhui— _”

and it’s enough. junhui comes undone, finishing himself off with a few shallow thrusts, messy, too, when he finally pulls out. he chuckles as he gets off the bed to clean himself off. and jeonghan doesn’t give mingyu another glance before he’s gone, too.

there’s the quiet again, steps and light switches and the dark disappearing. he knows jeonghan doesn’t like it when he cleans himself off right away. he has left the room now, and he can’t see mingyu anymore, but still, mingyu sits by the bed and grabs his phone from the nightstand. he scrolls through his notifications and answers messages from five hours ago, still feeling full and entirely filthy.

“i’ll give him a shower,” junhui calls, not waiting for jeonghan’s reply before he takes mingyu’s hand.

“you want to take a shower with me?” he asks, playing with mingyu’s fingers, and mingyu looks up. a little startled by how good junhui looks with messy hair and sweat dripping down the side of his neck, he blinks. he nods.

he’s sure his mom warned him about this. something about don’t talk to strangers, don’t take showers with strangers, don’t let strangers fuck you in the ass. but still, he nods. “yes, please,” he says, putting down his phone and following junhui into the bathroom with a smile.

junhui laughs, locks their fingers together. “i’m not jeonghan. you don’t have to say please and sir and all that—whatever he makes you say. i’m not into all that.”

“oh,” mingyu says, adjusting the water heater and turning on the shower, “i thought you liked begging and stuff?”

junhui dismissively waves a hand. “i just got carried away,” he says, reaching behind mingyu for the shampoo bottle, squeezing a dollop onto his palm and massaging it into mingyu’s hair. “you’re really tall, huh,” junhui comments observantly.

mingyu chuckles, not quite sure what to do with his hands, so he perches them on junhui’s hips. “yeah,” he says, surprised when junhui removes his hands from his hips.

“cool it,” junhui says, laughing again—finding that he can’t stop feeling all light and ticklish, like there are butterflies fluttering around in his stomach. 

“sorry,” mingyu apologizes, “i don’t know what to do with my hands...”

“put them around my neck,” junhui says after a pause.

“oh. okay,” mingyu does as he’s told, blinking through the water to see junhui better—because junhui is quite nice to look at and mingyu has decided that he wants to see more of him. “what now?”

wordless, junhui leans forward and kisses him. 

**Author's Note:**

> i havent written smut...or anything at all...in 10 yrs my brain is a wrinkled old peanut. ao3 user bbgyu brought up jun/jeonghan/mingyu spitroast degradation fic forever ago and i did my best..wrote this on impulse at 12 am as i always do<33 no beta ahah<33


End file.
